Besides their speed in comparison with pin diodes, Schottky diodes have a lower voltage drop in the forward direction. The voltage drop in the forward direction, also known as the forward voltage, is determined by the Schottky metal and by the semiconductor doping at the Schottky contact. Besides silicon, other semiconductor materials may also be used for Schottky diodes. Silicon carbide (SiC) Schottky diodes are often used, particularly for higher breakdown voltages.
However, modification of the forward voltage by changing the semiconductor doping, the semiconductor material or the Schottky metal also has an effect on the breakdown current.